Berserker (SCP-682)
Backstory Berserker is the Berserker-class Servant in the FC/OC Holy Grail War One-Shots. Her true name is unknown, leaving those who have contained her in-life to call her SCP-682; the "Hard-to-Destroy Reptile". In-life, she was a lizard-like creature that could adapt to nearly anything, using that power in an attempt to destroy humanity. Upon becoming a Servant however, the reptile gained a humanoid body for unknown reasons, becoming the very thing she sought to destroy. Not only that, the memory of her own past is foggy, and she's slowly losing the previously insatiable bloodlust that she had against humans. Despite all of this however, she continues to slay them even in this second life, refusing to believe that she has become one of them to the bitter end. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, higher with Natural Monster Name: Berserker, SCP-682, "Hard-to-Destroy Reptile" Origin: Fate/Unlimited Fan Works Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Berserker-class Servant, Heroic Spirit, Half-Human/Half-"Reptile" Hybrid, Keter Class Anomalous Entity Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities and Inherent Resistances= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3), Regeneration (High-Mid (Should be comparable, if not superior to Spartacus' regeneration), Low-Godly over time (Exactly the same as it was in-life)), Genius Intelligence, Reactive Evolution, Adaptation (Adapts to nearly anything that harms her; mentally, physically, conceptually, etc.; reducing those harmful effects by 20% every time that attack successfully lands, going up to a maximum of 90% reduction. If she is supposedly slain by the attack or cannot act anymore, she will automatically create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism, forcing aside the very fabric of reality on an Anti-World level to completely negate the attack altogether. Only EX-ranked Noble Phantasms or above can get past this defense mechanism), Rage Power, can temporarily fight on even with lethal injuries (Has a Battle Continuation Rank of EX, making her vastly superior to Lancer), Enhanced Senses, Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their own fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Soul Manipulation (All Servants can consume souls to replenish their mana), Resistance to Soul Manipulation and Biological Manipulation (Servants can resist Chaos Tides), Transmutation and Data Manipulation (Servants can stay in digitized area), and Poison Manipulation (Servants are unaffected by poisons), Immunity to Modern Weapons (Servants are Divine Mysteries that cannot be harmed by modern weapons such as guns, knives, or bombs unless they are infused with a supernatural aspect such as magical energy or possess a certain amount of age or mystery behind their creation) |-|Resistances Gained From Adaptation= Resistance to Physical Damage (Adapted to the slash, thrust, and blunt attacks Sonic the Hedgehog, Cupa, and The Beast dealt to her), Fire Manipulation (Adapted to multiple fire blasts dealt by Cupa), Poison Manipulation (Adapted to being dealt poison damage by Cupa), Mind Manipulation (Adapted to Big Kahuna's supernaturally high charisma and advances to hook up with her), Magic (Adapted to Cupa's Wither summon slowly killing her via the Wither effect), Durability Negation (Adapted to both the Wither effect and the Beast's ability to bypass all defenses), Conceptual Manipulation (Eventually adapted to The Beast conceptually killing her and leaving no trace of her left, even though the ability was supposed to negate all resistances), WIP Attack Potency: Island level (Has A+++ rank Strength, making her superior to Berserker), higher with Natural Monster (Boosts her Strength and Endurance to levels superior to the average Servant) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Has A+ Agility, making her superior to Lancer and Rider) Lifting Strength: At least Class 25 (Superior to Saber and Berserker) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level, Planet level with Adaptation (Can survive anything less than an EX-ranked Anti-World Noble Phantasm, such as Ea) Stamina: Very high. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping, and as long as SCP-682 has a steady supply of magical energy, she can keep on fighting. Has EX-ranked Battle Continuation, making her vastly superior to Lancer. Range: Extended Melee Range with her fists (She's 200 cm tall), Higher with her tail and claws Standard Equipment: N/A Intelligence: Like her canon self, SCP-682 is Genius conventionally (Able to engage in complex communication with SCP-079, a sentient and constantly learning and evolving AI.), while being Animalistic in combat (Has shown little by way of combat strategy other than wildly attacking in a rage). Weaknesses: Cannot go into spirit form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms The Hard-to-Destroy Reptile: The representation of SCP-682’s ability to adapt to any situation that’s thrown at her. Upon being harmed by anything unfamiliar to her, whether it be physical, mental, conceptual, etc., SCP-682 will gain a stack of “Adaptation”. Every stack of Adaptation will lower the effectiveness of the thing that’s harming her by 20%, going up to 90% at maximum. SCP-682 will adapt to anything, including EX-ranked Noble Phantasms. If she is supposedly slain by the attack or cannot act anymore, she will automatically create localized space-time anomalies as a defense mechanism, forcing aside the very fabric of reality on an Anti-World level to completely negate the attack altogether. Only EX-ranked Noble Phantasms or above can get past this defense mechanism. Class Skills Berserk: A composite skill of Bravery and Mad Enhancement. Grants SCP-682 the ability to negate mental interference such as pressure, confusion and fascination. It also has the bonus effect of increasing melee damage. SCP-682's EX-rank in this skill has all of her Parameters ranked up at the cost of most of her reason. Although she is able to speak and converse with others, she has lost all of her tactical ability. Though she is still as intelligent as before out-of-combat, in-combat she becomes akin to an animalistic beast, focusing on nothing but murdering her enemies. Personal Skills Battle Continuation: A skill that reflects one's exceptional vitality and endurance, allowing the user to fight on despite grievous wounds and to never give up even when defeated. SCP-682's EX-rank of this skill makes it possible for her to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain alive even if she takes multiple decisive fatal wounds, such as having her heart completely destroyed or her head blowing up. Natural Monster: A skill endowed to those who were given birth as a monster rather than to a hero or god that has fallen down to the level of a Magical Beast. For SCP-682, this skill boosts her Strength and Endurance to levels superior to most regular Servants. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Hybrids Category:Tier 6 Category:Evil Characters Category:Xmark12's Pages Category:Fate Category:FC/OC Holy Grail War Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Rage Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Fate Users Category:Soul Users Category:Resistance Users